Chase
by xxxSerinaxxx
Summary: Someone is lurking in darkness, someone is after her... but when she opened her eyes, she couldn't remember anything. Haruhi/Kyoya romance
1. Chapter 1

Her face hurt. He had hit her so hard her mouth was bleeding. It was a real shame. She wanted to run away and hide so he could never find her. She got up and tried to find her keys in darkness. She could hear his footsteps approaching. She shivered in fear and gulped the thickness in her throat. She could do this. If she hurried, she could run away before he would find her. She could be free if she hurried.

The dim light coming from the street through the narrow window of her room lit her face and the small bruise on the side of her mouth. It had turned blue. She touched it and yelped in pain. She stood up as she heard his footsteps closer and run to the door. Her heart started to beat faster. She was terrified what would happen to her if he found her. She hesitated as her fingers circled the doorknob, and the footsteps became clearer and creepier.

Her body was covered in cold sweat, and in that short moment she made a decision. She would run away from him. She wouldn't let him catch herself ever. She opened the door and started to run. He had noticed her. She knew it, because he started to run after her like a crazy beast. She looked back and saw his face contorted and in rage. Her knees buckled, and she tripped down. Adrenaline rushed through her blood, as she realized she was running for her life. If she wanted to survive she was supposed to escape him, because if he caught her it would be last day she saw a daylight.

The fear didn't paralyze her, on the contrary, it made her swifter, stronger, crazier and more desperate. She got up and before he could reach for her leg and run away to the stairs. When her face met with the streaming light coming from the upstairs, her eyes watered. But she didn't stop, she kept running forward without looking, without stopping. She took a deep breath only when she reached the front door. Her heart was hit with a poisonous pang. The door was locked. She was stuck, he was close. She was going to get caught.

She looked around. She couldn't let herself get caught. She would fight. She would fight if it was necessary. She turned towards the door in the corridor, and stepping in, locked it behind her.

"You can't escape. Don't even think about it. And you are going to get punished for this disobedience when I get to you," his voice terrified her to her core.

She swallowed hard and blinked quickly, trying to spot something worthwhile for a fight. It was a storage room that smelled really bad, and there was dust everywhere that made breathing hard. She clutched the keys tighter in her hands and run towards the old cupboard, but hiding wasn't an option. He would find her quickly, and she wouldn't be able to escape from his hands. And then she spotted the ventilation. If she could get there, she would manage to escape. The footsteps were getting closer, and she was scared.

She pushed the cover and jumped up to get there. He was banging the door. She could hear it, and it froze her blood in her veins. She finally managed to get hold of it edge and after a few attempts climbed up. When she pushed back the cover, the door broke, and he burst in. Her breathing froze, she stared down horrified that he might have seen her go up in there. She could see him, his face reddened and angry. He looked around surprised not to find her, and Haruhi forgot how to breathe.

"Where are you girlie?" he called, sending nasty shivers down her spine. "Come out now, and I won't be too hard on you."

She followed his every move with pang of her heart, fearing he will discover her any moment. "I know you are here! Come out."

She blinked when the dust from the room filled her nostrils. No! No, no, no! She couldn't, no, no, if she did, he would find her right away.

"Come out! Come on, you little bitch, come out or I will skin you alive if you make me find you," his voice was so dry, it made her heart drop in disgust.

She pinched her nose and kept her breath. This was her chance, she couldn't allow him find her.

"Where did she go?" he spoke to himself, "I saw her run this way, and the door was locked from inside. She is definitely here, hiding in some corner."

He tossed everything on his way and kicked the cupboard open. Haruhi was glad she didn't hide there or she would be in his hands now.

"Get out right this moment," he growled.

She closed her eyes and started to count in her mind. Everything would be fine. She would get out of there. She would trick him. She knew he was smart, but she still could trick him. She was a smart girl, a law student. That's why she started all of this in the first place. She would go away from him.

He kicked the old chairs around, and a few vases fell down and broke. The noise made her shudder. Breathing was becoming very hard. She couldn't move either. The canal was too narrow.

"Where did you go, damn girl?" He yelled and strode out.

She didn't move, she was scared he would come back and find her. She concentrated her hearing and tried to place him. He was walking down the stairs. She was sure of it, and his footsteps were getting more and more distant. This was her chance. She kicked the cover and jumped down into the pile of junk in the ground and winced when a small piece of broken glass went into her arm. She gritted her teeth and tried not to make a sound. She grabbed it and quickly pulled it out. It hurt. But she didn't have the right to cry.

He was searching for something downstairs. She could hear the enraged noise he was making there. He had completely lost control over himself. She ran out of the closet and went straight for the fire extinguisher on the wall. She grabbed it, and praying that it worked because it was the only chance she had, crushed it against the lock on the door. It broke, and she heard his sudden burst from downstairs. He ran up to her, but she was already out, running away.

It was dark outside, and she had no idea where she was running to. All she knew is that if she stopped he would catch her. There were no houses around, no traffic lights. Nothing. It was one big nothing in the middle of nowhere. She needed to get lost, or he would spot her and come after her, and he was far faster than her especially when she was barefoot.

She continued to run like crazy, ignoring the pain and blood coming from her arm. When she saw trees, her heart started to beat more enthusiastically. She could run away and hide there, make him lose her trail. She looked back and realized he was too close. She could hear his breathing.

His glasses fell on the ground, and he stopped for a moment to pick them, she run towards the forest and without losing time, started to climb the nearest tree. He wouldn't find her there. He was too focused to chase after her that he wouldn't stop to look for her around. She hid behind the thick branches. And kept her breath steady so he wouldn't hear her.

He ran after her in a few moments and looked around baffled. But didn't stop to wonder. Something grabbed his attention, and he run towards it. It must have been the wind. She was right. His mind was too, obsessed over the idea of catching her and he didn't even for a second thought she could have been hiding somewhere. He just wanted to chase after her.

She stayed there the entire night, not daring to climb down and accidentally come face to face with him. Only towards the morning, she decided to walk down when she spotted him returning home. He was angry and messy and had spent the entire night chasing after her, while she was on the tree waiting patiently. She was waiting for a convenient moment, and that moment had arrived.

Her hand had bleed so much. She had to cut the hems of her dress to bind the wound. She run forward. She was tired, she didn't sleep and her body hurt. She wasn't sure she would make it.

It was already bright morning when she got out of the forest. There was a road with no cars at all. She suspected he had taken her away from the city. Her feet were bloody, and she couldn't walk properly. There were many scratches and wounds left by the branches and tiny stones on the ground of the forest. Her face still hurt, and she really thought she was going to die there. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. No! She couldn't stay there. What if he came looking after her. She was on an open road with no one around and in her current state she doubted she would be able to run away fast enough. She needed to move. She needed to get away she couldn't sit and rest. She couldn't afford such luxury. The keys were still in her hands. And she pressed them against her chest and kept walking.

It had been a week or maybe a few more days she couldn't tell for sure. She was missing for a week or more. People should have noticed. They should have been looking for her. Maybe they already were. She wondered if her father knew that she was gone and was searching for her. She needed to keep going for her father's sake. But her body was weak and she had lost a lot of blood.

She gulped when she heard a noise coming from back. She turned swiftly and saw a car. Her heart dropped. She tried to run away in panic, but her mind was giving up on her. She was losing her consciousness, her sensing were half gone. The colours were merged. She saw his face, not clear enough. But he had his glasses on and he was tall and in a suit. He had found her. She tried to run away again, but fell down when darkness coated her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Her head―it hurt. She whimpered softly. Her face felt heavy and bruised. She tried to open her eyes. Her eyelids didn't submit to her will. She could feel that behind her closed eyes, there was a bright light flickering around. She could feel it with heating surface of her eyeballs. Suddenly a monotone sound became clear, and she started to recognize that she was in a sleep dazed state. She needed to move. Her fingers shook when she tried to clasp them. Her hands stung. Gradually the pain started to come back, and her surroundings cleared.

She flicked her tongue in her mouth and wrinkled her face in distaste. It was dry, and the taste was bitter. She opened her eyes a little, and the blinding light greeted her dried up eyeballs with unpleasant heat. She started to blink rapidly to get used to the strong light. The first thing she noticed was a plump man in a white coat standing over her and writing something in a small notebook in his hand.

"Miss, can you hear me?" he asked, stopping his activity and coming closer to her. She could smell the coffee on his lips and fresh mint gum.

She blinked again, because she didn't understand what she was doing there. And where was she to begin with?

"Is she alright?" she heard a man's voice, low, clean, authoritative. She couldn't see him though.

"Yes, Ootori-sama," the plump man nodded to whoever the speaker was in a very polite manner. "But I don't think the policemen waiting outside can talk to her anytime soon."

"I will take care of them," the man said. She heard his footsteps, the door opened and then shut with a crisp sound.

She raised her hand and stared at it with surprise it had multiple bandaged, and there was a weird cord stuck in her hand. Must have been whatever medicine they were giving her. She was in hospital. The man in a white coat was a doctor. What has happened to her?

"Miss," the doctor flicked the strong light into her eyes, and she instinctively backed away, wincing as her body ached painfully. The doctor paused and sighed.

"You are safe," he assured her. "Everything has passed. Ootori-sama thankfully had saved you."

Ootori-sama? The name seemed familiar, but she couldn't place where she had heard it. She wrinkled her face when her head pounded with pain as she tried to think. The door opened, and someone walked in, grabbing her attention. He walked closer, and now she could see him. It was a young, well-dressed man. He was tall, slim, wore optical glasses that shielded his grey, cold eyes. His dark hair was brushed back, emphasizing his cheekbones. He was very attractive and eye-catching.

"Ootori-sama," the doctor spoke, walking towards the man who was staring at her for some reason. "Everything is fine with her, but she needs to rest."

"I understand," he said somewhat coldly and walked closer. A face with glasses flashed in her head so close to her, menacing and scary, and she fell back in fear. A loud yelp escaped her lips, and the man paused and stared at her. He turned and gave a doctor a warning look as if it was his fault she was screaming.

"She must be shocked because of what happened to her," the doctor rushed forward. "Miss, you are fine. You are safe. There is nothing to worry about. Can you hear me?"

She looked at the doctor, breathing hard, and the chaos in her head started to choke her. She nodded tentatively, still not sure what was happening. The man was staring at her; his lips in a strange position that made her think he was calculating something in his mind.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" the plump doctor hurried to ask.

She looked at both men. Remember? Remember what? And then it occurred to her that she couldn't remember anything. She didn't know who she was. What happened to her. Her head was blank like a clean paper with nothing written on it. She blinked again and gulped the thickness in her throat that didn't seem to leave her chest.

"I don't remember anything at all," she spoke, and her voice sounded foreign to her. "What has happened to me? Who am I? Who are you?"

The face of the man in expensive suit changed. She could see that his expression faltered, but she couldn't tell to what it exactly turned into. He seemed to be surprised to hear at least and maybe a little suspicious.

"You don't remember me, Haruhi?" he asked.

Haruhi? So that was how she was called. She looked at him again, and her stomach turned. He was staring at her, and it crept her out. Her eyes accidentally fell on his hand, and it had a small scratch on it. It wasn't deep, but it was evident enough for a man who looked like him not to have it treated. The blood was darkened on the surface of the cut. She could tell it was fresh. His cologne touched her nostrils, tensing her body. He smelled good, dangerous, temptations. His face expressed worry, but his eyes were lifeless.

"Haruhi?" he called again when she didn't respond. "You don't remember anything at all."

"No," she answered looking around tentatively. "So my name is Haruhi, huh? Do we know each other?"

"Yes," he nodded. "We went to the same school years ago. You were my kohai and were in the same club along with a few friends of ours. Don't you remember any of that?"

She couldn't remember anything. Just thinking about it hurt her brain. She shook her head. School, club, friends―nothing at all!

"Whatever happened to her must have been very traumatic," the doctor said. "It's a temporary memory loss. She will remember everything once she recovers."

The door was opened, and they all turned to look at the newcomer. It was a young man in a doctor's coat and gloves. He looked worried and walked in hastily. Haruhi blinked surprised to see the man rush towards her and then quickly stop once he spotted the two men.

"Ootori-sama," the doctor said. "I didn't know you were working today."

"I wasn't," the man said with an awkward smile. "I heard that my brother brought someone to the hospital because of an accident, and I was worried. There were policemen leaving the building when I came in. What has happened, Kyoya? Are you alright?"

"I am," the man said with an obvious snort. "I didn't know you were so interested in my well being, brother."

The new guy looked at Haruhi curiously and then at the doctor. "How is she?" he asked.

"She is recovering. Unfortunately she had lost her memory," the doctor informed him. The man looked at Haruhi comprehensively and nodded.

"Miss Fujioka needs her rest," the doctor announced. "We need to leave to allow her get some rest."

"Of course," the newcomer agreed. "Kyoya, aren't you coming with us?"

* * *

"Haruhi," a pretty woman, dressed in a blue dress and killer heels run into the room. Her lush red curls cascaded on her shoulders. "Oh my God! How could have this happened to you? I was so worried about you. When you skipped classes, and Momoka-chan said she didn't see you for a few days, I went to your house, and you weren't there."

Haruhi blinked as the girl started to cry. She wrapped her hands around her shoulders and pressed Haruhi against her chest. The confused girl continued to stare at the redhead in bewilderment.

"What has happened to you? Who did this? If I get my hands on them, they are going to be sorry," she announced angrily and still tearful.

"Miss Houshakuji, try not to overwhelm Miss Fujioka," the plump doctor said, walking in with Kyoya Ootori. "She is still weak and needs to recover. And she had lost her memory. You must be patient with her."

"What?" Renge screamed turning to the doctor. "She has lost her memory? Bring it back then. What are you all doing here?"

Haruhi blinked tired, still trying to understand who was the loud girl who seemed very upset. "You don't remember me, Haruhi?"

She shook her head. "I... I don't remember anything," the brunette confessed, "I am sorry."

"How could this have happened?" the girl started to sob at this point. "I knew that something was wrong when you didn't show up at university. But I couldn't imagine the things could be so bad."

"Why didn't you go to the police?" Kyoya Ootori asked, coming forward and staring at the girl with a calculated look in his eyes.

"I did," she screamed, turning to the man. "They told me that just because I don't know where she is doesn't mean she had disappeared, and then they called me this morning. I left everything and rushed here."

The girl's tears clouded her eyes, and her cheeks turned red. Haruhi gulped, uncomfortably watching her and tentatively stretched her hand to stroke her back gently in an attempt to calm her down. She rose up and now was almost lying in Haruhi's lap.

"I didn't dare to call your dad," the redhead explained, cleaning her nose loudly. "You know, I thought he would be very upset and didn't want to worry him in case you were just gone with important affairs and couldn't contact anyone."

She had a father. She wondered for a moment what kind of man he was before asking the next question that came to her mind. "What about my mother?"

The girl retreated and looked around awkwardly. The dark-haired Ootori walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "You have lost your mother years ago, Haruhi. I am sorry."

She looked at the man, at his cold, silver eyes, his pristine face, and shivers passed through her body. For a second, she stared at him in bewilderment and then as if coming back to her senses sighed. "It's alright. I don't remember her anyways. It doesn't matter."

"Doctor, when will she be discharged?" the girl asked, dramatically turning to the plump doctor.

"In a few days," Doctor smiled. "She is alright. We just need to do a few more tests. Whoever had attacked and kidnapped her didn't manage to do that much of a damage."

The girl's face flattened in relief, and she turned to Haruhi. "Don't worry!" she said, brushing her manicured fingers over Haruhi's knuckles. "I will help you to get back to your normal life, university and all. And if you wish we could visit your dad. I am sure you will remember everything soon enough."

"Thank you," Haruhi said with a nod.

She was still confused as to what was happening around her. Her head hurt, and she couldn't remember anything. For a short second, flashing images came to her mind, but that was all. They bore no clear faces. Everything was dim and unclear.

"Oh, Haruhi!" the woman whined, wiping her tears. She sat for a few second like that and then turned to the man, "Kyoya-senpai, I have heard you found Haruhi and brought her to the hospital. Thank you so much. I am glad she happened to be on your way."

"Of course, Renge-san," Kyoya responded coolly, without moving any muscle on his face. "Let's just hope whoever did this to Haruhi will be found soon."

He stared at her as he said it, and Haruhi felt goosebumps spread all over her body. She didn't like this man and his emotionless eyes.

"Strange that after years you would meet each other like this," Renge said, shaking her head.

"She had been in Boston, and I didn't know she came back," the man said.

"Yes, it has been a year already she had transferred to Tokyo university," Renge smiled then she turned to Haruhi. "I am sure you will be thrilled to learn everything about yourself. I will happily tell you everything when you get discharged."

Haruhi attempted a smile and nodded. This girl managed to change her mood more than 20 times in the course of a short period of a time. It was strange. On the other hand, Kyoya Ootori didn't have any change of his facial expressions which was strange as well.

"I hope you can catch up later," the doctor suddenly smiled. "Miss Fujioka needs her rest now. She can't be overwhelmed. The police is waiting to talk to her as well. But I didn't let them in even."

Renge pouted, but got up, gave Haruhi a peck on the cheek, which startled the girl, and left the room. Kyoya Ootori turned to the door, politely bowing before leaving, and shot her a last strange inquisitive stare. The doctor looked at the shutting door then turned to Haruhi with a big smile.

"Ootori-sama had asked me to check on you regularly," he explained. "I don't think it's necessary, you are in well shape, but who am I to argue with my boss."

She didn't respond. Lied down and tried to calm her burning head.

"Oh, by the way," the doctor said, taking out something out of his pocket. "This was with you when you came here. Must be the keys to your apartment."

He handed the keys to her, and she took them, fidgeting them in her hand clumsily, still not used to using her fingers.


End file.
